ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
L.A.
'''L.A.' is a fictional e-fed character that is known for his arrogance and Technical ability. History Lucas Allen was born February 9, 1982 in Columbus Ohio. He had a normal life, excelling in academics and Athletics in school. He went to Ohio University on a Wrestling Scholarship and won the NCAA championship two years in a row. He completed college and got his Teaching Degrees in History and English. After College Lucas decided to give Pro Wrestling a shot,enrolling in Laurence Bare's wrestling school. After graduating,and taking the name L.A., he went over seas and participated in various Japanese promotions before RSC signed him. Career RSC L.A.'s first major promotion was Ringside Chaos. He had a short lived feud with Sam Mason in which he lost his first ever match. After two more shows, Mason "quit" RSC and L.A. was left without an opponent for his first ever ppv. Cameron Jackson filled the spot and in Parking Lot Brawl defeated L.A. Soon there after RSC went out of business. IWF L.A. made his IWF inring debut against Daniel Murray at IWF's Beginning of the End PPV. After beating Murray, L.A. went into the X-Division Title hunt and eventually beat former rival Camreon Jackson for the title at Engaged in Rage. L.A.'s first title defense ended in L.A. losing his title to Manson at TNT 15. L.A. vs Cameron Jackson in a Street Fight has been announced for TNT 16. L.A. beat bitter rival Cameron Jackson at TNT closing the chapter on htat feud. L.A. then targeted the man who beat him for the X-Division title, Manson. At Beyond the Ring, L.A. beaty Manson for the X-Division Championship. shirtly after, he was challenged by chriss Cross to a match at IWF's biffest ppv Battle of Ireland. L.A. succefully retained his title at Battle For Ireland and shortly after when the Irish Wrestling Federation went out of business L.A. kept the belt. WFC L.A. entered WFC with a chip on his shoulder and competed in the WFC Heavyweight Title Tournament being eliminated in the first round after interference from Big D.. L.A. would go on to win several Tag Team matches and even ended Joey Palmer's undefeated streak. After losing a Ten Man Battle Royal, L.A. fought Robert Reid for the #1 Contendership for the Television Title. L.A. won the match and was set to face Quan Santana for the Television Championship. At WFC Redemption, L.A. faced Quan Santana in a Falls Count Anywhere match for the Television Championship. During the match, Joey Palmer and Raid Legend interfered on behalf of L.A. and threw Quan off of the Redemption stage giving L.A. the win, and leading to the formation of the new stable Palmer City Raid. L.A. held the WFC television title for 120 days during whivh there was a spilt in Palmer City Raid. Palmer and L.A. remain an alliance even after some Hot Chocolate Controversy. L.A. lost the WFC T.V. title to Nick Kelly ending his reign. At Deadly Setback Seth Bullock cost him his belt when he hit his finisher on L.A. assisting Kelly for the win. L.A. vs Mike Ayers has been announced for the next Aggression Show. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :* L.A. Driver (Rolling Cutter) :* Super Kick *'Signature moves' :* Triangle Choke :* Spinebuster :* Germam Suplex *'Quotes' :*"Welcome to L.A." Championships and accomplishments *'RSC' :*Threw Cameron Jackson off an 80 ft bridge *'IWF' :* 2 time(current/last) IWF X-Division Champion *'WFC' :* 1X WFC Television champion Trivia *L.A. has a Teaching Degree in both History and English *L.A. has one dog. A Siberian Husky named Dante. References * External links * http://www.wrestlingfix.com/forums/index.php?act=idx L.A. L.A. L.A. L.A.